I Just Love You
by kyura.lee.9
Summary: Apdet! KaiBaek, LuBaek. surprise!Luhan charateristics next chap! enjoyed!
1. Chapter 1

I Just Love You

Main cast : Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jong In, Xi Luhan, Do Kyungsoo

Pairing : KaiBaek, LuBaek slight KaiSoo

Disclaimer : Baekhyun Kai dan yang lainnya yang ada di FF ini milik kedua orang tuanya, Byunnie Cuma minjem hehe

Rating : M (Mesum bleh)

Story By : Kyura li

Warning : FF INI FULL ADEGAN SEKSUAL, KEKERASAN! JANGAN PROTES! GAK SUKA GAK USAH BACA! FF INI DIBUAT KARNA YANG NULIS LAGI DALAM KEADAAN MODE ON YADONG GEGARA HORMON NAIK HAHA!

..

.

.

.

DDRRTTT

DRRRTTT

DDDRRTTT

"Aaaakkhhhhh ahhhh"

Seorang namja mungil berkalung kucing berinisial B bergerak gelisah diatas kasur dengan tubuh telanjang. Kedua tangannya meremas kuat seprai kasurnya dengan kuat, bibirnya sudah memerah karna terus terusan ia gigit dengan lelehan saliva dimana mana. Tubuhnya terkadang menggeliat kuat, kedua kakinya sesekali terhentak keras menahan hasrat yang tak kunjung keluar dari ujung penisnya. Yah, penisnya terikat kuat oleh sebuah tali berwarna merah jambu hingga memerah karna tak bisa mengeluarkan spermanya. Sedangkan lubang butt nya tertancap kokoh sebuah Vibrator yang bergetar secara maksimum.

Ini aneh bukan? Namja mungil nan cantik itu tidak terikat rantai diranjangnya, tangan dan kakinya pun tidak, mulutnya pun tidak tersumbat oleh sebuah gagball, namun kenapa ia membiarkan Vibrator itu tertancap di holenya begitu pula tali yang yang mengikat penisnya tak ia lepas? Haha, ia mana mungkin berani melakukannya, yang ada jika ia melepaskan vibrator dan tali nya ia akan lebih mendapatkan sebuah hukuman yang lebih mengerikan lagi dari dongsaengnya.

DRRTTT

DRRTTTTT

"AAAKHHH AKKHHH"

Namja mungil itu mendesah kuat lagi, tubuhnya melengkung semakin bergetar, ia ingin mengeluarkan hasratnya tapi tak bisa, tubuhnya semakin bermandi keringat dan ia mulai lemas karna sudah hampir tiga jam ia tersiksa di kamar ahh mungkin bisa disebut sebuah gudang karna disekitarnya penuh dengan barang barang bekas tak terpakai. Kontras sekali dengan ranjangnya yang bersih.

Srett

Namja berinisial B itu menoleh kearah pintu gudang dan seseorang baru saja masuk dengan senyum yang meremehkan. Namja yang sama mungilnya itu mendekatinya dan duduk tepi ranjang.

"Sudah menyesal dengan kelakuanmu heum?"

B mengangguk lemah menjawab pertanyaan namja mungil berambut hitam itu.

"Ahh baguslah,"

Namja itu tersenyum simpul, tangannya meraba perutnya dan mengelusnya perlahan hingga membuatnya merinding.

"K Kyunghhh..."

Namja berinisial B itu memanggil dengan terbata kedua tangannya makin meremas seprai dibawahnya karna namja berambut hitam itu kini tengah mengocok pelan juniornya.

"Ahhh K Kyunghh... Kyungsoohhh ku mo... hon heungggg"

"Mohon? Mohon kenapa Baekhyunnie hyung?" Tanya nya malas, tangannya masih asik mengerjai tubuh telanjang itu.

"Le lepaskanhhhh hhhhh"

"Lepaskan? Lepaskan apa?" Tanyanya sok polos.

"V Vibr- AAAKHHHH"

Baekhyun berteriak nyaring, Kyungsoo semakin melesakkkan Vibrator di holenya dengan kasar.

"Kenapa harus dilepas? Kau menikmatinya kan hyung?"

Baekhyun menggeleng kuat, dirinya sudah tak tahan, juniornya semakin sakit karna terus terusan menahan sperma yang keluar.

"Mianhae Kyunghhh... hiks mianhae..."

Akhirnya tangis Baekhyun pecah, sakit di hole dan juniornya semakin terasa, dan ia sudah tak kuat.

"Mianhae?" Kyungsoo tertawa "Setelah kau melanggar aturanku baru kau minta maaf?" Tanya Kyungsoo sinis, tangannya kini memaju mundurkan vibrator itu dengan cepat membuat Baekhyun terhentak kuat.

"AAAKHHH AKHHHH MIAN MIAN MIANHAE KYUNGGHHH HIKSSS"

Baekhyun berusaha menggapai Kyungsoo, namun ia sudah tak sanggup untuk sekedar bergerak sedikitpun.

"Bangun!"

Kyungsoo memerintah dingin. Baekhyun berusaha menggerakkan tubuhnya dan ia mulai duduk namun Baekhyun sedikit memekik karna setelah ia duduk vibrator di holenya semakin melesak dan menghantam titik spotnya mutlak.

"Katakan apa kesalahanmu kemarin Baekkie?"

"A aku pulang bersama hhhh K kai..."

"Lalu?"

"K Kai me hhhh menciumkuhh aaakhhh Kyunghh..."

"Lalu?" Tanya Kyungsoo lagi dengan nada emosi dan memelintir kuat nipple Baekhyun hingga memerah.

"D dan mengecup ahhh leherkuhh... mianhae Kyungggghhh aaakhhh"

"Kau menyesal Baekkie?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah.

"Jadi apa yang akan kau lakukan biar aku tidak marah lagi heum?"

"A apapun Kyunghhh apapunhhhh aaaahhhh akhhhh"

Baekhyun mendesah hebat, Kyungsoo menghisap lehernya kuat dan menggigitnya keras hingga lehernya berhiaskan warna merah keunguan.

"Good boy! Besok, kau harus membuat Kai membencimu dan kau harus membuat Kai kembali padaku! Kau mengerti?"

Baekhyun menggangguk lemah. Haruskah seperti ini? Berpisah dengan Kai adalah sesuatu hal yang paling sulit untuk dilakukannya. Akan tetapi ia pun tak berani lagi melawan Kyungsoo. Sudah cukup Kyungsoo menyiksanya seperti ini.

Sreett

Baekhyun bernapas lega, tali di juniornya sudah dilepaskan Kyungsoo. Ia menatap sayu kearah Kyungsoo yang berdiri di hadapannya.

"Mulai besok kau bujuk Kai untuk mengajakku juga berangkat sekolah. Dan kau juga harus bilang pada Appa kalau kau setuju untuk bertunangan dengan Luhan, kau mengerti?"

Baekhyun terdiam. Menerima pertunangan dengan Luhan? Itu tidak mungkin, Sehun sahabatnya akan terluka jika ia menerima rencana perjodohan yang di rencanakan appa nya itu.

PLAKKK

"AKHH"

Baekhyun terjatuh keras kekasurnya saat Kyungsoo menamparnya kuat, darah mengalir di sudut bibirnya.

"KENAPA DIAM?"

"A aku ti tidak mu mungkin menerima perjodohan itu Kyung... Se Sehun akan AAKKHHHHH!"

Baekhyun melengking hebat, Kyungsoo melesakkan lagi vibrator di holenya memaju mundurkan vibrator itu kasar hingga Baekhyun kesakitan.

"K kyung h hentikan sa sakithhh... hhhh aaakhhh akhh"

"Kau menolak perintahku Byun Baekhyun?"

"Akhhh mianhae Kyung.. a aku akan melakukannya ukhhhh to... long berhentihhh"

"AAAKHHH"

CROTTT

Baekhyun sukses berorgasme, dan Kyungsoo berhenti memaju mundurkan Vibratornya dan mengeluarkannya dari hole Baekhyun membuatnya bernapas lega.

"Kau kumaafkan Baekhyun!"

"Gomawo..."

"Ingat! Besok kau mulai jauhi Kai dan dekatkan aku dengannya! Kalau tidak aku pastikan kau akan lebih menerima hukuman yang paling berat!"

"N ne..."

.

.

.

.

.

Keluarga Byun tengah menikmati sarapan pagi mereka. Dan Baekhyun sebenarnya tak berselera untuk makan, akan tetapi ibu tirinya-umma Kyungsoo- pasti akan marah jika ia tak menghabiskan makanannya.

Ting tong...

Semua saling memandang, dan Kyungsoo sudah bisa menebak jika yang datang itu adalah Kai kekasih Baekhyun.

"Kau masih berhubungan dengan anak itu Byun Baekhyun?"

Glup

Pertanyaan dari tuan Byun membuat Baekhyun berkeringat.

"A aku akan segera memutuskannya a appa, tapi beri aku waktu..." Pinta Baekhyun lemas. Yah, kemarin malam ia sudah menyetujui perjodohannya dengan Luhan.

"Bagus, dengan begitu appa bisa mempercepat pertunanganmu dengan Luhan." Ucap tuan Byun dingin.

"Tapi appa aku masih kelas dua" Ucap Baekhyun lemah.

"Apa masalahnya? Kalian kan Cuma bertunangan itu tidak akan mengganggu sekolahmu kok!"

Ketus umma Kyungsoo membuat Baekhyun bungkam karna sudah pasti appa nya akan mengiyakan.

"Umma mu benar Baekhyun, kalian hanya akan bertunangan saja jadi tidak ada pengaruhnya untuk sekolahmu!" Benar kan? 

"Ne, terserah appa dan umma saja..." Ucap Baekhyun pasrah.

"Tuan muda Baekhyun, Tuan muda Kai sudah menunggu anda untuk berangkat."

"Ah baik-

"Yoona, kau katakan pada anak itu jika Baekhyun akan berangkat bersama appanya!" Potong umma Kyungsoo cepat membuat Baekhyun terdiam.

"Baiklah nyonya saya akan sampaikan."

"JANGAN BI!" Sanggah Baekhyun cepat. Tidak! Ini kesempatannya untuk bersama Kai.

"Apa apaan kau Baekhyun!" Umma Kyungsoo melotot marah.

"Umma aku mohon beri aku waktu, aku akan menjauhi Kai tapi tidak sekarang..." Baekhyun memohon.

"Tap-

"Baiklah Baekhyun, appa memberimu satu minggu dari sekarang! Habiskan waktumu bersamanya dan setelah itu kau harus memutuskannya!" Putus tuan Byun membuat Baekhyun lega.

"Aku mengerti appa..."

.

.

.

.

##

"Hei, kenapa wajahmu pucat Baekkie?" Kai terkejut saat melihat Baekhyun dengan wajah yang pucat. Kai sudah akan memeluk Baekhyun, namun dengan cepat Baekhyun menolak.

"Kyungsoo ingin ikut berangkat bersama kita... apa bisa?"

Pertanyaan Baekhyun membuat senyum diwajah Kai hilang. Yang benar saja? Berangkat bersama Kyungsoo? Mantan kekasihnya? Jangan bercanda!

"Kau..."

"Boleh kan Kai?" Tanya Baekhyun lagi dengan nada putus asa, dalam hatinya semoga saja Kai menyetujuinya. Jika tidak, vibrator yang kini tertancap di holenya akan bergetar maksimum dan itu akan menyiksanya karna juniornya sudah terpasang cockring. Semua perbuatan Kyungsoo untuk mengancamnya.

"Kai..."

Kai menghela nafasnya berat. "Terserahmu saja!" Serunya sinis lantas menarik kasar lengan Baekhyun dan di ikuti Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi berada di belakang mereka dengan senyum kemenangan. Kedua tangannya yang dimasukkan kedalam saku celananya sudah siap memencet tombol on jika Baekhyun gagal membuat Kai menyetujui kemauannya.

"A aku di belakang saja, biar Kyungsoo duduk disampingmu Kai ah!"

Kai menatap tajam Baekhyun tak setuju dengan keputusan Baekhyun.

"Apa apaan kau Baekhyun! Duduk disampingku sekarang!" Ucap Kai menggeram emosi, membuat Baekhyun takut.

"Tapi Kai aku

"Byun Baekhyun jangan membuatku marah pagi ini! Dan kau Kyungsoo," Kai menatap tajam kearah Kyungsoo "Aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan pada Baekhyun hingga membuatnya seperti ini! kau bisa kan duduk dibelakang?"

"Tidak masalah Kai," Kyungsoo tersenyum manis, "Lagipula memangnya apa yang kulakukan pada Baekhyun? Tidak ada! Sebaiknya kau tanyakan saja pada kekasihmu apa yang telah ia putuskan semalam!" Kyungsoo tersenyum licik.

DEG

Baekhyun terkesiap. Kai menatapnya tajam membuatnya merinding.

"Kai, kita akan terlambat..." Baekhyun berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Kai tidak berkata apapun, kejadian pagi ini sukses membuat moodnya hancur berantakan!

..

.

.

.

Kai mendesah panjang. Kemarahannya sudah berada di ujung kepalanya. Rasa jengkel sudah naik ke ubun ubunnya, bahkan rahangnya terlihat mengerang. Saat ini dirinya dan Baekhyun tengah menikmati makan siang mereka, seharusnya dirinya bisa berduaan saja dengan Baekhyun, akan tetapi saat ini ada Kyungsoo yang ikut makan bersama mereka.

Bahkan yang membuatnya semakin jengkel, kelakuan Kyungsoo semakin menjadi, dengan tidak tahu malunya ia beberapa kali berniat menyuapi dirinya yang tentu saja langsung ditolak mentah mentah. Mana sudi dia menerima sok perhatian Kyungsoo padanya? Mantan kekasih yang dengan entengnya memutuskannya dulu karna Kyungsoo lebih memilih Chanyeol dibanding dirinya, dan setelah diketahui ternyata Chanyeol melanjutkan sekolahnya di amerika, Kyungsoo memintanya kembali. Setelah membuang dirinya bagai sampah, sekarang dengan gampangnya Kyungsoo meminta kembali? Maaf saja, dirinya sudah tak sudi lagi. Lagipula Baekhyun seribu kali lipat lebih baik dari Kyungsoo yang sombong.

Dulu, saat ia hancur ia bertemu dengan Baekhyun. Kai sudah menyukai Baekhyun yang ceria dan bawel, pertemuan mereka saja Baekhyun sudah mengomelinya hanya gegara dirinya sengaja menumpahkan cup eskrim stroberi milik Baekhyun.

Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo sangat berbeda. Kyungsoo begitu pendiam dan angkuh, sedangkan Baekhyun sederhana dan polos. Hingga akhirnya ia berpacaran dengan Baekhyun beberapa bulan, tak disangka ayah Baekhyun menikah lagi, dan dirinya tak menyangka jika orang yang menjadi saudara tiri Baekhyun adalah Kyungsoo mantan kekasihnya.

Dunia begitu sempit bukan? Kenapa Baekhyun harus bersaudara dengan Kyungsoo? Dan Kai yakin Kyungsoo tak pernah berlaku baik pada Baekhyun mengingat Kyungsoo selalu akan melakukan apapun jika ada orang yang menghalangi jalannya.

Cup

Kai melotot dan tangannya menyentuh pipinya yang baru saja dikecup. Ditatapnya tajam kearah Kyungsoo yang tengah tersenyum menggemaskan. Andaikata mereka dulu masih mencintai, mungkin Kai sudah akan menjawil pipinya gemas. Tapi tidak sekarang ia terlanjur muak!

"Apa apaan kau Kyung!" Geram Kai emosi, diliriknya kearah Baekhyun yang tetap menikmati makanannya tanpa protes apapun.

"Menciummu lah Kai, kau sih melamun terus," Ucap Kyungsoo dengan nada manja.

"Kau tidak tahu malu Kyung!" Desis Kai marah, dengan kasar Kai beringsut dari duduknya lantas menarik Baekhyun agar ikut dengannya pergi dari hadapan Kyungsoo.

"Ehh Kai mau kemana? Makanannya belum habis..." Seru Baekhyun namun Kai tidak peduli.

Brukk

"Auww"

Baekhyun meringis sakit, Kai memojokkannya kedinding. Kedua tangan kekar Kai berada disamping kepalanya. Mengurung dirinya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ada apa dengan mu Baekhyun? Kenapa kau diam saja saat Kyungsoo mencium pipiku hah?" Tanya Kai gusar.

"Ahh benarkah? Mianhae aku tidak melihatnya Kai.."

"JANGAN BOHONG! KAU PASTI MELIHATNYA BYUN BAEKHYUN!" Teriak Kai nyaring membuat Baekhyun memejamkan matanya karna terpaan nafas Kai yang menerpa wajahnya. Baekhyun tahu Kai pasti begitu marah padanya.

'Mianhae Kai...'

"Aku benar benar tidak melihatnya Kai, aku tadi terlalu lapar sungguh..."

"Kenapa hari ini kau aneh sekali Baek? Apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo padamu humm? Katakan padaku?" Tanya Kai melembut dan mengusap sayang pipi Baekhyun.

"Tidak ada Kai, kau jangan selalu berpikiran buruk tentang Kyungsoo. Dia... adik yang sangat baik..." Dusta Baekhyun berusaha menyembunyikan segala perlakuan buruk Kyungsoo padanya.

"Kau pikir aku seperti teman temanmu yang bisa kau bohongi Baekki? Aku berbeda Baek, aku bisa tahu apa yang kau sembunyikan..." Tekan Kai namun masih dengan nada yang lembut. Perlahan bibir tebalnya mengecup pipi Baekhyun dan merambat keleher Baekhyun membuat sang empunya menahan nafas saat merasakan geli karna Kai menjilat lehernya yang merupakan titik sensitifnya.

"Apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan padamu Baek...?"

"Ti ti umhhh Kai hhhh..." Baekhyun berusaha menahan desahannya saat Kai menggigiti pelan lehernya dan menghisapnya.

"K kai umphh hentikanhhh... na nanti a ada akhhh yang lihat kita hhhh" Baekhyun berusaha menghentikan Kai yang masih asik menandai lehernya.

"Biarkan saja Baekhh lagi... pula... ehh.." Kai menghentikan hisapannya begitu melihat sebuah tanda keunguan dileher kiri Baekhyun dan Kai sudah tentu tahu itu bukan kissmark buatannya.

"Siapa yang melakukannya?" Tanya Kai dingin membuat Baekhyun menelan ludah, ia lupa menghilangkan jejak Kyungsoo kemarin.

"I itu K Kai..."

"Siapa Baek?" Desak Kai kedua tangannya mencengkram kuat pundak Baekhyun.

"Kai... aku..."

"Kau..."

"Kai ini-

"Tentu saja itu tanda yang diberikan oleh tunangan Baekhyun, Kai sayang!"

Kai menoleh kearah belakang dan melihat Kyungsoo yang tengah bersandar didinding dengan kalem.

"Tunangan?" Tanya Kai tak mengerti.

"Yap tunangan! Loh, emangnya Baekki hyung belum cerita? Baekhyun hyung kan sudah menyetujui rencana pertunangannya dengan Luhan hyung semalam" Ucap Kyungsoo dengan suara enteng, sementara Baekhyun hanya sanggup berdiam diri dengan kepala tertunduk dalam.

Srettt

"Akhh!"

"Katakan padaku Baekhyun! Katakan padaku bahwa itu semua bohong!" Gertak Kai seraya mencengkram lengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun tak mampu menjawab, mengapa Kyungsoo mengatakan nya sekarang? Mengapa harus sekarang?

"K kai..."

"Katakan padaku Baekhyun..." Tuntut Kai dengan nada putus asa, matanya mulai memerah menahan airmata yang siap keluar kapan saja. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, tak sanggup melihat wajah Kai yang hampir menangis. Kai terlihat hancur, bahkan sangat hancur melebihi saat Kai ditinggalkan Kyungsoo.

"Mianhae Kai... itu... benar..." Airmata Baekhyun perlahan menetes berjatuhan dikedua pipinya. Kai melepaskan cengkramannya dan perlahan berjalan mundur. Setitik airmata lolos dikedua matanya, ia menatap kearah baekhyun dengan tatapan terluka.

"Aku kecewa padamu Baekhyun..." Lirih Kai lantas berbalik dan meninggalkan Baekhyun yang terisak keras. Ia melukai Kai nya. Melukai seseorang yang dicintainya. Belahan jiwanya.

"Kai ah... hiks"

Kyungsoo tertawa puas. Inilah yang diinginkannya! Kai dan Baekhyun akhirnya berpisah, dan ini adalah kesempatannya untuk merebut hati Kai kembali kepelukannya. Dan sekarang tinggal membuat Baekhyun semakin menjauh dari Kai dengan cara mempercepat pertunangannya dengan Luhan. Dan kalau bisa besok saja.

"Ahhh menyedihkan sekali ya hyung..." Keluh Kyungsoo sok prihatin dan berjongkok dan mengelus rambut Baekhyun yang terduduk lemas.

"Sudah hyung, Luhan itu lebih baik dari Kai. Lagipula Luhan hyung kan sudah mapan tidak seperti Kai..." Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan. Dirinya merasa puas melihat Baekhyun menangis seperti ini.

"Ahh Kai meninggalkan banyak tanda di lehermu Baekki ck ck..." Tiba tiba saja Kyungsoo mulai merasa kesal begitu melihat kissmark di leher Baekhyun.

Srettt

"Akhhh" 

Baekhyun meringis pelan, Kyungsoo menjambak rambutnya kasar. Wajah kekanakkan Kyungsoo sudah menghilang entah kemana.

"Aku benci melihat tanda ini!" Tekannya marah semakin menjambak kuat rambut Baekhyun hingga mendongak.

"Kau harus diberi hukuman!" Desis Kyungsoo tak suka, dirogohnya sebuah remot disakunya dan tersenyum licik. Sementara Baekhyun menggeleng pelan, dirinya takut Kyungsoo akan menggerakkan Vibrator yang berada dalam hole nya.

"Ti tidak Kyung jangan lakukan, kumohon..." Pinta Baekhyun lirih.

"Anak nakal harus dihukum Baek..." Ucap Kyungsoo angkuh dan mulai menekan tombol on membuat Baekhyun memekik saat merasakan getaran minimum dari vibrator di lubangnya.

"A akkhhh Kyunghhh..."

"Berdiri!" Titah Kyungsoo tapi Baekhyun sudah mulai lemas.

"AKU BILANG BERDIRI BYUN BAEKHYUN!" Gertak Kyungsoo marah sembari menjambak rambut Baekhyun.

"Akhh sakittt"

Dengan masih menjambak rambut Baekhyun, Kyungsoo membawa Baekhyun kearah belakang. Tepatnya kearah gudang yang berada persis dibelakang sekolah.

bRUKK

Baekhyun terhempas ketika Kyungsoo melemparnya kedalam gudang. Tubuh kecilnya mulai berkeringat karna vibrator terus saja bergerak liar di holenya.

"Kyunghh hentikannnhh..."

"Uhh tidak mungkin ByunBaek, lebih baik nikmati harimu dan kau kulepaskan saat pulang nanti. Selamat bersenang senang, dan jangan berani kau lepaskan vibrator dan cockringnya Baek! Berulah sedikit aku akan semakin memberimu hukuman. Aku akan menyuruh Minho dan Jonghyun memperkosamu! Ingat jangan macam macam!"

Setelah mengancam Baekhyun, Kyungsoo keluar dan mengunci gudang itu dari luar dengan senyuman yang lebar.

"Hari ini menyenangkan!" Ujarnya seraya berjalan menjauhi gudang tak menyadari seseorang bersembunyi di balik pohon.

"Aku tahu ini perbuatanmu Kyungsoo..." geramnya marah dan segera mendekati gudang.

"Aku akan menyelamatkanmu Baekki..."

TBC

Review? No review no lanjut! Terima kasih!


	2. Chapter 2

I Just Love You 2

Cast: Lu Han, Byun Baekhyun, Kim Jongin, D.o Kyungsoo and Oh Se Hun

Pairing: KaiBaek, LuBaek, slight! KaiSoo, HanHun

Story line: Queen lee.

Warning: BDSM! Maybe!

Disclaimer: Byun Baekhyun dan lainnya bukan milik saya, mereka milik agensi, tuhan dan orangtuanya. Saya hanya meminjam mereka untuk fic saya.

..

Nb. Karena, fic saya satu lagi mengecewakan, maka saya akan menghapus fic domination cutie boy. Terima kasih! Saya heran, viewer mencapai ratusan yang review hanya secuil. Pantas saja saya selalu malas singgah kesini. Kalau tidak karna keinginan teman saya, mungkin saya sudah tak ingin memposting ff disini!

.

.

.

Chapter 2

..

..

..

"Aggghhhh hhhhh"

Baekhyun meringkuk. Memeluk kedua lututnya dengan tubuh gemetar hebat. Vibrator di hole nya terus bergetar, menyodok nyodok hole nya tanpa ampun. Juniornya semakin sakit karna tak bisa klimaks.

Drrtt

Drrtt

"Aaaakhhh hhh"

Baekhyun ingin sekali melepas cockring dan vibrator sialan itu di tubuhnya. Akan tetapi dia tahu konsekuensinya jika melakukan itu. Kyungsoo akan lebih berat menghukumnya.

Brakk

Baekhyun tersentak begitu pintu terbuka paksa. Dan lebih terkejut lagi saat melihat Kai yang terengah engah karna habis mendobrak pintu gudang.

"Hhh Kaihhhhh"

Baekhyun memanggil Kai dengan suara lemah. Dengan tergesa Kai menghampiri Baekhyun dan memeluk Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun apa yang terjadi? Apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo?" Tanya Kai khawatir. Sementara Baekhyun meremas seragam Kai erat berusaha menahan desahan yang terus keluar dari mulutnya karna vibrator itu terasa semakin mengoyak lubangnya.

"Tolonghh Kai ahhhhkkhhh... vibbhh vibratorhhhh akhhhh"

"Vib-

Dengan cepat Kai membuka celana Baekhyun dan terkejut melihat vibrator itu tertancap di hole Baekhyun bergetar dengan volume tinggi.

"Kyungsoo yang melakukan ini padamu hah?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah. "Ahhhh sakithhhh Kaihh... aku tak tahannhh hiksss ahhh"

"Baekhyun kenapa kau tidak mengeluarkan nya hah! Kau bodoh tau!" Umpat Kai emosi.

"Kyung shhh melarangku Kai hhhh ahhh ahhh"

"Brengsek kau Kyungsoo!" Makinya marah dan dengan perlahan menarik Vibrator dilubang Baekhyun.

"Akhhh hhhh ahhh"

Slapp

Berhasil. Baekhyun bernafas lega meskipun tenaganya sudah habis. Kai memeluk Baekhyun dan mengecup bibirnya berkali kali.

"Kaihhh hhhh"

Kai mengernyit. Kenapa Baekhyun masih mendesah? Bukankah vibratornya sudah ia lepas? Pandangan nya teralihkan kearah selangkangan Baekhyun, dan akhirnya ia paham. Baekhyun belum mengeluarkan hasratnya. Juniornya masih menegang dan mengeluarkan precum.

"Eunghhh Kaishhh eumhhh"

Kai tersenyum, Baekhyun melenguh menikmati usapan tangan Kai di junior miliknya. Sementara Kai memberikan servis di juniornya, Baekhyun lebih menyamankan dirinya di pelukan Kai dan mendesah.

"Eumhhh ahhh Kai hhh akuu inginhhh ahhh ke luar ahhh..."

"Keluarkan chagi, aku akan membantumu"

Kai semakin mengocok cepat junior Baekhyun hingga Baekhyun memekik mendesah nikmat. Kai membaringkan Baekhyun sementara dirinya membuka resletingya, memposisikan juniornya tepat di lubang Baekhyun.

"Aku masukan Baekkie..."

"N ne AAKHHH KAI AHHH"

Baekhyun menjerit saat Kai memasukkan juniornya kelubangnya. Tanpa menunggu Baekhyun menyesuaikan dirinya Kai sudah memaju mundurkan juniornya cepat membuat Baekhyun gila. Sodokan Kai benar benar membuatnya tak bisa apa apa. Rasa nikmat lebih mendominasi dirinya ketimbang rasa sakit.

"Agghh Kai ughhh"

"Hemm apa babyhhh? Kau menikmatinya? Kau suka hemmhh ahhh Baekh..."

Baekhyun mengangguk, kedua kakinya melingkar di pinggang Kai. Kedua tangannya meraih leher Kai dan mencium bibir tebal itu berusaha menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya saat junior Kai memporak porandakan lubangnya.

"Ahhnnn Kaihhh"

Baekhyun mendongak melepaskan ciuman mereka. Baekhyun hampir sampai puncaknya, dan Kai mengerti itu. maka dengan sekuat tenaga di hajarnya lubang kekasihnya itu tanpa ampun membuat si empunya menjerit jerit nikmat.

Kai kehilangan kendali. Mendengar jeritan nikmat kekasihnya membuatnya kalap. Sodokan demi sodokan ia lesakkan ke lubang Baekhyun.

"AKKHH KAIHHH"

"BAEKHHH"

CROTTT

Kai ambruk menindih tubuh kecil Baekhyun. Nafas mereka saling memburu.

"Kau baik baik saja Baek?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah, memeluk tubuh diatasnya dan tersenyum.

"Gomawo Kai..."

.

.

.

Menikah...

Kai tidak pernah membayangkan hal ini. kekasihnya akan menikah. Dan itu bukan dengannya, melainkan dengan orang lain.

Kai tidak menyangka, rencana awal yang ia ketahui kekasihnya hanya akan bertunangan. Namun entah mengapa semua berubah dengan cepat.

Pernikahan! Yah dan bukan PERTUNANGAN! Dan Kai yakin Kyungsoo adalah seseorang dibalik perbuahan rencana ini.

Jikalau ia bisa, mungkin ia sudah membawa lari kekasih mungilnya itu ketempat yang jauh. Ketempat yang hanya ada mereka tanpa ada gangguan.

Sayangnya itu tak mungkin. Kai tahu persis siapa Luhan. Kai tahu persis ayah Baekhyun. Penguasa yang sangat berkuasa di Korea.

Walau dipaksakan pun ia yang akan kalah. Memangnya apa yang bisa dilakukan olehnya mengingat orang tuanya bahkan adalah pegawai biasa di perusahaan ayah Baekhyun? Ancaman pemecatan ayahnya dari ayah Baekhyun membungkamnya. Membuatnya tak berkutik. Membuatnya hanya mampu berdiam diri dari rasa sakit dan ketidak adilan ini.

Akan tetapi Kai tak bisa membiarkan ini terjadi. Baekhyun adalah kekasihnya, mereka saling mencintai. Dan dirinya tak akan sanggup melepaskan Baekhyun begitu saja. Kadang terlintas di benaknya untuk menghancurkan pernikahan kekasihnya dengan pemuda berusia 25 tahun itu. tapi ia tertawa keras. Mana mungkin itu terjadi. Yang ada ia akan mendekam di penjara karna membuat keributan dan akan membuat ayahnya dipecat dan ibunya harus bekerja lebih keras lagi. Sungguh posisinya begitu sulit.

Srett

Kai tersadar dari lamunanya saat seseorang memeluknya dari belakang. Dan ia tahu itu adalah Baekhyun. Tangan besarnya mengelus tangan putih Baekhyun dan menggenggamnya erat.

"Sedang memikirkan apa Jonginnie?" 

Tanya Baekhyun lembut. Kai melepaskan pelukan Baekhyun dan berbalik menghadap Baekhyun. Mengelus pipi putih kekasihnya dan mengecupnya.

"Memikirkan pernikahanmu!"

Baekhyun terdiam. Kepalanya ia tundukkan merasa bersalah pada Kai.

"Maafkan aku..."

"Memikirkan keluargaku. Dan memikirkan mengapa aku tidak bisa melakukan apa apa saat kekasihku akan menikah dengan orang lain. Aku bodoh dan tidak berguna"

Nyutt

Hentikan Kai, kata katamu barusan membuat Baekhyun jauh lebih merasakan sakitnya. Hingga satu tetes jatuh ke pipinya.

"Kembalilah pada Kyungsoo, Kai"

Dengan cepat Kai menatap Baekhyun dan mengangkat dagu Baekhyun agar menatapnya. Tatapan sayu Baekhyun beradu dengan tatapan kilatan amarah Kai.

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Kyungsoo mencintaimu"

"Tapi aku tidak!"

"Aku akan menikah Jonginnie.." Lirih Baekhyun pelan.

Keduanya terdiam. Kai mendudukan tubuhnya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua lututnya dan meraung disana.

"Harusnya aku membawamu lari. Harus nya aku melawan ayahmu. Harus nya aku membunuh Lu Han! Tapi apa? AKU TIDAK BISA MELAKUKANNYA BAEKHYUN! AKU IDIOT!"

Baekhyun menahan air matanya. Kai terlihat rapuh dihadapannya. Dan itu semua karna dirinya. Baekhyun memeluk Kai dan ikut menangis.

"Mianhae mianhae Jonginnie... hiks"

"Tolong.. kembalilah pada Kyungsoo..."

Srett

Kai menatap nyalang pada Baekhyun emosi nya mulai memuncak.

"SEBENARNYA APA YANG DILAKUKAN KYUNGSOO PADAMU? KENAPA KAU SELALU MEMINTAKU KEMBALI PADANYA HAH?"

Teriak nya marah sementara Baekhyun mulai merasa takut.

"Tidak. Tidak ada Jongin. Kyung tidak melakukan apapun padaku, ini murni keinginanku sendiri. Kyungsoo sangat mencintaimu, aku yakin dia bisa menjagamu saat aku menikah nanti..."

Grep

"Ahhh..."

Baekhyun meringis saat Kai mencengkram dagunya kasar.

"Kenapa kau selalu menutupi kejahatan Kyungsoo hah? KENAPA? SAMPAI KAPANPUN AKU TIDAK AKAN KEMBALI PADANYA!"

"Ughh sah kithhh" Erang Baekhyun membuat Kai tersadar dan melepaskan cengkramannya. "Maaf"

"Jonginnie.. aku mohon..." Baekhyun memohon sekali lagi. Baekhyun memang sadar dirinya begitu jahat pada Jongin. Akan tetapi ia pun tak ingin Kyungsoo menyiksanya lagi. Jika Kai menolak kembali pada Kyungsoo, Baekhyun takut Kyungsoo akan semakin menyiksa nya. Masih ia ingat bagaimana Kyungsoo mengancamnya, akan mengurung di gudang, mengikatnya melayang di atas dan membenamkan berbagai alat sex toys di tubuhnya. Baekhyun tak mau itu terjadi.

"Jongin..."

"Diam."

"Aku moh-

"AKU BILANG DIAM BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

SRETTT

"AKHMMPPPP"

Baekhyun tergagap. Kai menciumnya kasar penuh nafsu membuatnya kewalahan dan merasakan sakit dibibirnya yang tergigit Oleh kekasihnya. Namun Baekhyun hanya diam. Ia tahu kekasihnya tengah menahan emosi dengan menciumnya. Memberitahunya jika Kai tengah marah.

Baekhyun menangis dalam ciumannya, mencoba membalas ciuman brutal Jongin meskipun ia kalah telak.

"Umphh Kaimphhh"

Kai tak peduli dengan rintihan Baekhyun yang hinggap ditelinganya. Ia marah. Marah pada dirinya sendiri yang tak bisa apa apa untuk mempertahankan Baekhyun. Dan hari ini adalah hari terakhir mereka bersama. Kesempatan mereka hanya tinggal menunggu beberapa jam.

Kai menghentikan ciuman kasarnya dan menumpukan dahinya ke dahi Baekhyun. Nafas mereka berkejaran. Baekhyun masih menangis terisak dan Kai merasa bersalah karna berlaku kasar pada lelaki cantiknya. Entahlah Kai sering tak bisa menahan emosinya jika ia marah.

Kim Jong in berusaha menghilangkan rasa amarahnya. Menghapus jejak saliva dibibir Baekhyun dan mengecup sekilas bibir tipis merah muda itu.

"Maaf aku kasar..." Baekhyun mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah aku akan kembali padanya. Meskipun kau tidak mengatakan apapun tapi aku tahu kau, Kyungsoo pasti melakukan sesuatu padamu kan?"

Baekhyun tak menjawab. Ia takut salah bertindak lagi. Kai memeluk Baekhyun yang masih terisak.

"Aku akan kembali pada Kyungsoo, Baekhyun... kau tenang saja..." Kai tersenyum penuh arti.

"Ne Jonginnie... saranghae..."

"Nado baby."

Tap

Tap

"Waktu kalian sudah habis!"

Srett

"AKHH"

"Hei pelan pelan! Kau membuat Baekhyun kesakitan!" Gertak Kai saat Young Jae, salah satu Bodyguard keluarga Byun menyeret lengannya kasar.

Umma Kyungsoo tersenyum sinis dan menatap angkuh ke arah Jong in.

"Kim Jong in, datanglah kepesta pernikahan Baekhyun dua hari lagi bersama Kyungsoo. Kami akan sangat senang jika kau datang"

Kim Jong in mengertakan giginya menahan dirinya agar tidak menampar wanita dihadapannya itu.

"Kajja, kita pergi dari sini."

Wanita tua itu melenggang pergi di ikutin oleh Young jae yang menyeret Baekhyun.

'Kyungsoo apapun yang kau lakukan pada Baekhyun, mulai saat ini kau akan mendapatkan balasannya dariku!' Kai menyeringai dan menutup pintu rumahnya.

D.O Kyungsoo harus menerima balasannya karna sudah menyakiti kekasihnya!

.

.

.

Satu hari lagi.

Satu hari lagi pernikahan itu akan berlangsung. Baekhyun menatap sendu kearah jendela kamarnya yang terkunci. Yah, ayahnya mengurungnya semenjak satu hari lalu. Ayahnya tak ingin Baekhyun melarikan diri dari pernikahan ini dan berakhir Baekhyun yang terkurung dikamar, tidak sekolah dan tidak bertemu dengan Jongin, sumber kehidupannya.

Satu hari tidak melihat Kai, membuat Baekhyun benar benar tersiksa. Ia merindukan sentuhan Kai. Ia merindukan semua yang ada pada Kai.

"Jonginnie..."

Lirihnya pelan penuh nada kesakitan. Yang dilakukannya hanya menangis seharian. Dirinya hanya sendiri. Sehun membencinya saat mengetahui ia akan menikah dengan Lu han. Baekhyun mengerti itu. Lu han adalah sosok yang sangat dicintai Sehun. Lu han sangat berarti bagi Sehun. Karna Sehun adalah adik Luhan. Itulah mengapa Sehun hanya bisa diam memendam perasaannya untuk kakaknya sendiri. Dan Baekhyun tahu itu. Sehun sudah cukup menderita menahan perasaannya sendiri, dan kini ia harus menahan lebih kesakitannya karna sahabat sendiri akan menikah dengan seseorang yang sangat ia cintai.

"Jonginnie... hiks..."

Baekhyun menekan dadanya yang terasa sakit dan ngilu. Ia membutuhkan Jongin disisinya.

Klek

Seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya dan dengan cepat Baekhyun menghapus airmatanya dan melihat siapa yang datang. Dan yang datang adalah Kyungsoo yang memasang wajah amarah.

Tap

Tap

Tap

PLAKKKKK!

Baekhyun terjerembab diatas kasurnya. Tamparan keras Kyungsoo membuat pipinya seketika lebam.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan kemarin hah? Kenapa sampai saat ini Kai tidak meminta ku kembali?"

Tanya Kyungsoo marah. Kyungsoo menjambak kasar rambut Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun meringis sakit.

"Akhh Kyung sakit... a aku sudah meminta Kai untuk kembali padamu Kyung, aku bersumpahh"

"BOHONG!"

"AAKHHH KYUNG SAHKITTT!"

"Kalau kau sudah melakukan apa yang aku perintahkan mungkin Kai sudah menjadi kekasihku BYUN BAEKHYUN!"

Kyungsoo masih menjambak rambut Baekhyun dan menarik Baekhyun kemudian melemparkan tubuh ringkih itu terjatuh di atas lantai kamarnya.

BRUKK

"Akhhh"

"A aku sungguh sungguh melakukan perintahmu Kyungsoo... percayalah... aku melakukannya hikss"

"BOHONG!"

Tangan Kyungsoo sudah melayang hendak menampar Baekhyun lagi. Sementara Baekhyun berusaha melindungi dirinya dengan menenggelamkan wajahnya dikedua lututnya sebelum nada handphone Kyungsoo berbunyi.

Kyungsoo dengan cepat membuka pesan yang masuk dan seketika mata bulatnya membesar. Senyum nya mengembang sennag.

'_**Kyung ah aku ingin bertemu denganmu malam ini. Tepat jam 7 malam aku menunggumu di restoran milik Yixing'**_

Kim Jong In mengirimnya pesan. Dan Kyungsoo bahagia akan hal itu.

"Baiklah aku percaya padamu."

Baekhyun menatap Kyungsoo tak mengerti.

"Kai mengajakku bertemu di restoran Yixing hyung jam tujuh nanti" Kyungsoo tersenyum manis. Dan Baekhyun merasa senang melihat senyum Kyungsoo yang sangat jarang itu.

"Selamat Kyung..." Baekhyun berusaha tersenyum walau pahit.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari pernikahannya. Baekhyun sudah berandandan sangat cantik. Dengan gaun pengantin menghiasi tubuh mungilnya, dan hiasan kepala yang begitu indah. Tubuh putih mulusnya begitu serasi dengan gaun pengantin berwarna putih yang ia kenakan.

Baekhyun sebenarnya muak memakai gaun ini. dia adalah namja, akan tetapi Luhan –yang bahkan sampai saat ini belum bertemu dengannya- meminta untuk mendandani Baekhyun layaknya perempuan di altar nanti.

"Ahh sudah selesai. Kau cantik sekali tuan muda" Puji bibi Ahn seraya mengelus pipi putihnya. Baekhyun tersenyum dan mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Ayo kita keluar tuan muda, keluarga anda sudah menunggu di bawah"

"Bibi Ahn,"

"Ya?"

"Apa... Jongin ada di bawah bersama Kyungsoo?"

"Iya tuan muda..."

Baekhyun tersenyum pedih. Kai ternyata sudah bersama dengan Kyungoo, dengan berat hati ia melangkahkan kakinya ke lantai bawah berharap mata sialan itu tidak dengan mudah mengeluarkan airmata dihadapan Jongin nanti.

...

Jongin terpana. Matanya terbuka lebar saat melihat Baekhyun yang baru saja turun dari lantai atas.

'cantik..'

Jongin membatin takjub. Ingin sekali ia mendekati Baekhyun, menciumnya dan membawanya lari. Namun sayang nya itu hanya angan angannya belaka. Byun Baekhyun tak akan mudah melepaskan diri dari pernikahan ini.

"Kau cantik sayang"

Tuan Byun memeluk putranya haru. Sementara Baekhyun malah asik memandang kearah Kai yang juga menatapnya.

"Ayo, kita kegereja, ini sudah hampir waktunya"

Tuan Byun menggenggam lengan Baekhyun, membawanya kesebuah mobil mewah yang terhias sempurna sementara Jongin dan Kyungsoo berada di dalam satu mobil lainnya. Dan itu membuatnya kecewa.

Tepp

"Unghh?"

"Jangan tampilkan muka sedihmu itu Baekhyun! Tersenyumlah" titah umma Kyungsoo dingin dan diam diam mencubit pinggangnya tanpa sepengetahuan tuan Byun.

Baekhyun menahan ringisannya dan akhirnya menampilkan senyum manisnya walau terpaksa.

"Nah, itu lebih baik!"

Umma Kyungsoo tersenyum puas dan melepaskan cubitannya.

'Jonginnie...'

...

'Baekkie...'

Jong in semakin muram. Pernikahan itu tinggal beberapa menit lagi. Disaksikannya ruangan gereja yang sudah ramai oleh undangan. Baekhyun tengah berjalan anggun dengan di apit oleh Kyungsoo menuju altar.

Seorang namja tidak terlalu tinggi berumur 25 tahun sudah berdiri di altar sana dengan berbalut kemeja putih dan celana putih dengan bunga mawar tersemat di dalam saku jasnya. Begitu tampan.

Oh Lu Han. Namja itu terlihat seperti pangeran di negeri dongeng. Senyum menawanya tak pernah berhenti menghiasi wajah sempurnya seperti tak memperdulikan kesedihan yang Sehun rasakan saat ini.

Sehun dan Baekhyun saling bertatapan. Namun hanya sekilas karna Sehun dengan cepat memalingkan wajahnya. Baekhyun tahu Sehun kecewa padanya. Tapi harus bagaimana lagi? Ia bahkan tak punya kuasa untuk melawannya.

Baekhyun sudah semakin dekat di altar. Lu han menunggunya dengan senyum manisnya. Dan begitu Baekhyun sudah mendekat, uluran tangan Lu han menyambut Baekhyun.

Baekhyun menatap Luhan dan Luhan balas menatapnya lembut. Baekhyun masih belum juga menerima uluran tangan Luhan, pandangannya teralihkan kearah Jongin dibarisan depan dengan wajah tampak begitu terluka membuat hatinya sakit.

'Jongin... tolong aku...'

Jongin merasakannya. Merasakan sakitnya kekasihnya, dengan tanpa suara Jongin berucap berusaha menenangkan Baekhyun.

'Aku mencintaimu baby... Kim Jongin pabbo mencintaimu..." Ucapnya tanpa suara membuat Baekhyun hampir saja menangis terisak.

Syutt

Dan cubitan Kyungsoo menyadarkannya. Dengan perlahan Baekhyun menerima uluran tangan Luhan yang tadi terabaikan dan mengulas senyum palsu.

'Jonginnie...'

Baekhyun menutup matanya selama sang pendeta mengucapkan doa. Sementara Luhan terlihat semangat, dan bahkan tanpa ragu saat mengucapkan janji suci membuat Baekhyun bergetar hebat begitu tiba gilirannya.

Hingga sepersekian detik. Setelah menatap kearah Jongin, Baekhyun akhirnya mengangguk pelan.

"Aku bersedia..."

Dan saat itu dirinya sudah tidak berhak lagi atas dirinya. Semuanya adalah milik Luhan. Oh Lu Han...

To be continue

Meskipun review di ff ini mengecewakan, saya akan tetap melanjutkan. Tapi tidak untuk fic satu lagi.

_** ,Kaibaekshipper,Baekrisyeol,Guest,Kkamjong,i-BAEK,Strawbaekry,Chika love baby Baekhyun,Rachel suliss,Sayakanoicinoe,baekhyuniwife,exoshiper,Cc,parklili,baekhaan**_

_**Thank you minna-san^^**_


	3. Chapter 3

I Just Love You 3

.

Byun Baekhyun, Lu Han, Kim Jong In, D.O Kyungsoo and Oh Se Hun.

.

.

LuBaek, KaiBaek, Slight Kaisoo.

.

.

Kyura Cho present

Lets enjoyed

.

.

.

Kim Jong in menghentikan mobilnya tepat di rumah keluarga Byun. Kyungsoo tersenyum cerah dan bergelayut manja di lengan Kai. Sementara Kai hanya diam saja tak peduli dengan kelakuan sok manja Kyungsoo.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarku Kai. Luhan dan Baekhyun, mereka sangat cocok ya? Ahh aku tidak sabar untuk menyusul mereka Kai."

Jongin melepaskan lengan Kyungsoo jengah dan menatap dingin kearah Kyungsoo.

"Aku pulang Kyung,"

Srett

"Tu tunggu, kau tidak mau mampir?"

Jongin mendengus. "Ini sudah malam Kyungsoo. Aku pulang,"

Jongin sudah berbalik namun lengan Kyungsoo menahannya. "Ada apa lagi Kyungsoo?"

"Kau tidak mau menciumku dulu Kai?"

"Jangan banyak berharap Kyungsoo! Aku pulang."

Jongin berjalan cepat tanpa menoleh lagi, ia muak melihat wajah licik Kyungsoo. Sementara Kyungsoo menunduk perih. Bahkan meskipun Baekhyun sudah menikah, Jongin masih saja bersikap dingin padanya.

Langkah Kyungsoo terhenti begitu melihat seseorang yang di kenalnya dengan wajah dinginnya yang tengah bersender pada dinding rumahnya.

"Merasa senang hari ini Do Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo mendengus memilih tak menggubris perkataan sinis dari orang di hadapannya dan berniat membuka pintu rumahnya sebelum sebuah lengan menahannya.

"Kau sudah membuat kesalahan besar Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo menghentakan lengan orang itu dan menatap tajam kearah namja tinggi dihadapannya.

"Ini bukan urusanmu Oh Sehun! Lagipula aku tidak berbuat apa apa!"

Sehun mendengus. "Tidak berbuat apa apa kau bilang? Kau pikir aku tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan ha? Kau membalikan fakta Kyungsoo! Kau bilang pada ayahmu jika Luhan mencintai Baekhyun! Kau pikir aku tidak tahu itu hah?" Tekan Sehun membuat Kyungsoo terkejut. Darimana Sehun tahu?

"Luhan memang mencintai Baekhyun kan? Jadi aku berbicara jujur"

"Tapi kau tahu persis siapa Luhan Kyungsoo! Kau tak tahu apa akibatnya melakukan ini!"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya jengah.

"Terserah kau Sehun! Terserah! Yang penting Luhan dan anak sialan itu sudah menikah. Dan aku mendapatkan apa yang kuinginkan. Kai! Akhirnya aku bisa memiliki Kai kembali." Kyungsoo tersenyum puas. Dan itu membuat emosi Sehun makin meluap.

Sret

"Akhh sakit lepaskan brengsek!" Maki Kyungsoo saat Sehun mencengkram lengannya.

"Kau tidak tahu apa akibatnya membuat Luhan menikahi Baekhyun, Kyung. Silahkan bersenang senang. Tapi aku yakin sebentar lagi kebahagiaanmu akan lenyap seketika. Kau dan keluargamu akan kehilangan semuanya. Kau tidak tahu siapa Luhan!"

"Aku tahu siapa dia! Maka dari itu aku melakukan ini. membuat Baekhyun menikah dengan Luhan adalah rencana ku. Aku hanya ingin membuat anak itu tersiksa haha"

Rahang Sehun mengeras menahan marah. "Darimana kau tahu Luhan sedari dulu mengincar Baekhyun?"

"Gampang sekali. Saat itu aku kerumahmu, kau sangat lama didalam kamar mandi. Maka dari itu aku iseng memasuki kamarmu, tapi aku salah. Kamar yang kumasuki adalah kamar Luhan. Dan kau tahu apa yang kutemukan? Berpuluh puluh foto Baekhyun terpajang di seluruh dinding kamar hyungmu. Salah sendiri kenapa pintunya tidak terkunci, aku jadi punya alasan kan untuk mengatakan pada appa mu dan appa ku jika sebenarnya Luhan lah yang mencintai Baekhyun, bukan kau!"

"Kau! Kau gila Kyungsoo!"

"Setidaknya aku tidak lebih gila dari hyungmu"

Kyungsoo tersenyum licik. "Harusnya kau bersyukur dan berterima kasih padaku Sehun ah. Dengan begini bukan kau yang menikah dengan anak sialan itu. kau bebas dari perjodohanmu dengan Baekhyun kan?"

"Kau keterlaluan Kyungsoo! kau tahu persis aku mencintai Baekhyun! Dan dengan liciknya kau mengatakan pada Baekhyun jika aku mencintai hyung ku sendiri! Kau benar benar gila!"

Kyungsoo tertawa keras. "Hahaha, kalau kau yang menikahi Baekhyun, itu tidak akan seru! Si bodoh Baekhyun percaya saja dengan semua ucapanku. Sudahlah Sehun, lebih baik kau lupakan anak idiot itu. lagipula apa bagusnya sih Baekhyun? Dia hanya anak lemah yang bodoh dan idiot! Kau pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik dari dia, Sulli misalnya."

Sehun mendengus. "Lakukan apa yang kau mau Kyungsoo. Tapi jika kau kehilangan semuanya, jangan menangis didepanku. Kau pikir dengan kau mendapatkan Kim Jong in sekarang kau akan bahagia? Kau salah Kyungsoo. Kim Jong in akan tetap mencintai Baekhyun, bukan kau!"

Sehun segera berlalu meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang menggeram marah.

"Aku tidak peduli! Asalkan Kai menjadi milikku semuanya akan baik baik saja!"

.

.

.

Klek

Baekhyun terpana sekaligus merinding.

"Bagaimana? Kau suka?"

Mata sipit Baekhyun bergerilya memandangi sebuah rumah di hadapannya. Rumah mewah bercat putih juga berlantaikan putih mengkilat.

Baekhyun semakin terpana saat memasuki rumah mewah itu. Semua berwarna putih. Perabotan, dinding, tak ada satupun yang berwarna lain. Dinding rumah itu sebagian terbuat dari kaca kaca besar dengan garden putih yang melambai lambai terbawa angin.

Luhan menggeser dinding kaca itu hingga tak ada angin malam yang masuk, Baekhyun menyentuh dinding kaca itu dan dirinya bisa melihat kesbuah taman yang di hiasi penuh dengan tanaman bunga mawar merah. Di situ terdapat sebuah lampu taman dan sebuah kursi.

Rumah Luhan begitu mewah.

"Lu Luhan ssi, ke kenapa dindingnya hampir semuanya kaca? Apa tidak takut pecah?" Pertanyaan polos Baekhyun membuat Luhan terkekeh geli.

"Kaca ini tidak mudah pecah Baekhyun. Bahkan jika kau melempar kursi ini kearah kaca seperti ini_

BRAKKK

Baekhyun berjingkat kaget dan menjauhi kaca tersebut.

"_Kaca itu tidak akan pecah. Aku sudah merancangnya dengan detail." Senyum Luhan merekah seolah apa yang dilakukannya barusan-melempar kursi dihadapan Baekhyun- terasa biasa saja. Sementara Baekhyun sendiri merasa ngeri.

"Meskipun dinding rumah ku seperti kaca, itu tidak akan mengurangi perlindungan dirumah ini. bisa dikatakan, kau pun tak akan mudah melarikan diri dari sini semudah menjentikan jari"

"Hah?"

Luhan terkejut, menyadari perkataannya yang terdengar aneh. "Ah itu hanya bercanda Baekhyunnie. Ahh kajja kita kekamar, aku yakin kau sudah lelah."

Baekhyun mengangguk pelan dan mengikuti langkah Luhan dengan kedua tangan yang sibuk mengangkat gaun pengantinnya yang membuat repot.

"Luhan ssi_

"Hyung!"

"Nde?"

"Panggil aku Luhan hyung, Baekhyun ah. Bukankah kita sudah menikah? Memanggilku secara formal begitu akan membuat kita semakin terasa asing satu sama lain."

"Ahh mianhae, Luhan ss- hyung"

Luhan tersenyum dan berhenti disebuah pintu yang lagi lagi berwarna putih. Luhan memasukkan sebuah angka kesebuah mesin pintu dan menggeser pintu itu perlahan.

Baekhyun sekali lagi merasa aneh. Mengapa hanya untuk sebuah kamar saja Luhan harus memakai kode masuk? Apa sebegitu privasinya kah kamar itu?

"Masuklah Baekhyun, kau tidak penasaran melihat kamar baru kita?"

Baekhyun mengangguk gugup dan melangkah masuk. Dan lagi lagi Baekhyun terkejut dibuatnya. Kamar itu sama saja dengan ruangan sebelum sebelumnya yang ia lihat. Semuanya bernuansa putih. Didalam kamar itu, terdapat sebuah Piano berwarna bening yang begitu mewah, Baekhyun yakin harga piano itu begitu mahal.

"Aku tahu kau suka bermain piano, jadi aku membelikan piano itu sebagai hadiah pernikahan kita"

Baekhyun mengusap piano itu dan merasa takjub. Piano itu begitu mewah sekali. Pandangan Baekhyun beralih kearah lain, tepatnya kearah ranjang yang menghadap kearah dinding kaca yang bergarden putih.

"Kaca lagi? Ba bagaimana jika orang orang diluar melihat kita? Apa lagi ini lantai bawah kan?"

Luhan tersenyum dan memeluk Baekhyun dari belakang, kemudian mengecup leher Baekhyun membuat Baekhyun seketika merinding dibuatnya.

"Kaca itu multi fungsi Baekhyunnie. Jika aku memberikan kode ini-Luhan memencet sebuat tombol disamping dinding kaca itu dan memasukkan sebuah kode- maka orang luar akan bisa melihat kita. Tapi jika aku memencet kode lain –Luhan kembali memasukkan sebuah kode- maka orang luar tidak akan bisa melihat kamar kita. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Baekhyun mengangguk paham, meskipun sebenarnya ia tak mengerti mengapa desain rumah Luhan begitu aneh dan rumit. Dan Baekhyun yakin, seluruh rumah ini penuh dengan kode dan password. Dan perlahan hatinya mulai dihinggapi perasaan takut.

Baekhyun memang sangat dekat dengan Sehun karna mereka adalah teman masa kecil. Akan tetapi ia tidak terlalu dekat dengan Luhan. Baekhyun hanya mengenal Luhan sebagai hyung Sehun. Dan Luhan tak pernah bermain dengan mereka. Dan saat Luhan lulus sekolah menengah pertama, Luhan meneruskan sekolah nya di China dan baru kembali setelah ia menyelesaikan kuliahnya dengan waktu singkat. Luhan sangat jenius. Itulah yang Baekhyun tahu dari Sehun.

"AHHHSSS"

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya ketika merasakan sebuah gigitan halus dilehernya. Kedua tangannya terkepal menahan rangsangan yang diberikan Luhan pada lehernya.

"Lu Luhan hyung, a aku, bolehkah aku mandi? Badanku lengket semua"

Baekhyun melepaskan pelukan Luhan dan menatap canggung Luhan. Tangannya tak sadar meraba lehernya yang baru saja di cumbu Luhan.

"Tidak Baekhyunnie, ini sudah malam. Kita langsung tidur saja ne"

Luhan meraih lengan Baekhyun, menghantarnya ke ranjang berseprai putih mereka. Ahh ternyata ranjang itu pun berwarna putih, bahkan lemari nya juga.

Luhan menidurkan tubuh mungil Baekhyun dengan senyum yang terus menghiasi wajah tampannya. Sementara Baekhyun semakin merasa canggung.

"Lu Luhan hyung aku merasa tak nyaman dengan gaun ini. bolehkah aku menggantinya dulu?" Tanya Baekhyun penuh harap. Akan tetapi Luhan menggeleng dan menindih Baekhyun, menciumi wajahnya dengan lembut.

"Besok saja. Aku masih ingin melihatmu memakai gaun itu. sekarang tidurlah Baekhyunnie..."

"Ta tapi aku_

Srett

"Eumhhh"

Baekhyun merasakan sebuah sengatan kecil di lengan atasnya. Ia merasakan sesuatu cairan dingin memasuki tubuhnya. Dan ia mulai merasakan kantuk yang begitu hebat. Mata Baekhyun perlahan menutup, ia tertidur.

"Jaljayo, Oh Baekhyun"

Luhan tersenyum tipis dan membuka laci disamping ranjangnya, mengambil sebuah kamera.

KLIK

"Kau cantik Baekhyun ah..."

.

.

.

Baekhyun mengerjapkan matanya yang terkena sinar matahari. Perlahan mata cantiknya terbuka sempurna. Dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah pemandangan di luar kamarnya yang begitu indah terlihat meski ia hanya melihat lewat dinding kaca kamarnya.

Mawar mawar merah di luar sana menggugah hati Baekhyun untuk beranjak dari tidurnya namun ketika ia menggerakkan tubuhnya, rasa pening yang menyiksa menjalar kepalanya hingga ia memilih mebaringkan kembali tubuhnya. Tangan lentiknya memijat pelang keningnya guna menghilangkan rasa pening di kepalanya. Baekhyun merasa, tubuhnya terasa begitu lemah dan lelah, padahal saat semalam ia tak terlalu merasa lelah meski perayaan pernikahan mereka tergolong mewah dan memakan waktu yang lama.

"Uhh kenapa badanku lemah sekali..." Keluhnya pelan, berusaha untuk bangkit lagi namun ketika ia memaksakan untuk berjalan Baekhyun oleng dan hampir terjatuh jika saja seseorang menahan tubuhnya.

"Pagi Sunshine..."

Baekhyun membuka matanya dan perlahan wajah Luhan membingkai jelas dihadapannya.

"Ahh se selamat pagi hyung, kau sudah bangun sedari tadi?" Tanya Baekhyun canggung dan segera melepaskan diri dari dekapan Luhan namun tubuhnya yang masih terasa lemas kembali terjatuh dalam pelukan Luhan.

"Sepertinya kau kelelahan karna resepsi kemarin. Beristirahatlah, aku akan membawakan bubur untukmu"

"Terima kasih hyung, maaf seharusnya aku yang menyiapkan sarapan untuk hyung" Sesal Baekhyun merasa tak enak hati karna malah Luhan lah yang melayaninya. Luhan tersenyum mahfum dan mengecup kening Baekhyun, lantas kembali membaringkan tubuh kecil Baekhyun keatas kasur.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, aku akan segera kembali"

Baekhyun mengangguk lemah, namun ia teringat sesuatu. Sebelum Luhan menghilang dari balik pintu, baekhyun memanggilnya nyaring. "Hyung!"

"Ya?"

"Apa aku boleh meminta segelas susu strobery hangat?"

Luhan tersenyum lembut. "Tentu, baby."

Baekhyun tersenyum. "Gomawo"

.

.

.

Kim Jong in menatap bosan kearah sang guru yang tengah berbicara di depan kelas. Hari ini tak ada Baekhyun. Dan dia sangat bosan, sedikit menyesal kenapa ia tak membolos saja? Apalagi kelas ini semakin membosankan karna seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya. Do Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun. Jong in begitu merindukan sosok kecil itu. biasanya, jika ia tengah bosan, Baekhyun akan memasang mimik lucu hingga ia tertawa nyaring dan berakhir mendapat hadiah manis dari sang guru berupa lemparan penghapus.

Membayangkan hal itu membuat senyum Jong In mengembang. Kyungsoo heran melihat Jong in yang tersenyum sendiri dan sedikit mengumpulkan keberaniannya, Kyungsoo menggenggam tangan Jong in erat.

Jong in tersadar dan segera menoleh kearah Kyungsoo. sedikit mendengus kecil, Jong in melepaskan genggaman tangan Kyungsoo. akhirnya ia lebih memilih fokus pada pelajaran daripada meladeni Kyungsoo.

.

.

.

"Hyung membuat sendiri buburnya?"

Luhan mengangguk pelan. "Apa tidak enak? Aku tidak bisa memasak" Kekehnya malu. Baekhyun ikut tersenyum.

"Enak kok, walau sedikit banyak-asin"

Keduanya tertawa. Meskipun sedikit asin, Baekhyun tetap menghabiskan bubur buatan Luhan dan tanpa sadar, dan mungkin karna terlalu lapar cara makan Baekhyun sedikit berantakan hingga bibir tipisnya penuh dengan bekas bubur membuat Luhan tertawa.

Srett

Baekhyun merona. Ibu jari Luhan menghapus sisa bubur di ujung bibirnya hingga ia terbatuk dan membuat Luhan panik lantas segera memberikan segelas air putih untuk Baekhyun minum.

Jujur saja, Baekhyun masih merasa canggung berhadapan Luhan. Baekhyun sedikit berdehem dan menatap kearah Luhan yang tengah menatap kearah luar, menikmati bagaimana mawar mawar merah itu merekah sempurna di hadapannya.

"Hyung, apa disini tidak ada maid?"

Luhan menoleh dan menggeleng. "Aku tidak suka ada orang lain disekitarku. Jadi aku tidak mempekerjakan seorang maid."

"Mwo? Tapi rumah ini kan besar sekali hyung? Aku tidak akan sanggup membereskan semuanya" Baekhyun berucap jujur dan bernada polos. Luhan terkekeh dan menggusak rambut halus Baekhyun gemas.

"Tenang saja, mulai besok akan ada seorang maid yang datang kesini setiap pagi. Dia akan membantumu membersihkan rumah"

"Woah jinjja? Syukurlah"

"Ahh mandilah Baekhyunnie, kau pasti tak nyaman dengan gaunmu. Dan oh ya, aku belum membelikanmu pakaian yang pas. Jadi untuk sementara pakai baju ku saja ya, besok aku akan membelikanmu pakaian."

"H hyung memangnya appa tidak membawakan pakaian pakaianku kemari?" Heran Baekhyun. Luhan menggeleng dan tersenyum tipis.

"Tidak Baekhyun ah. Aku tidak suka jika dirumah ini tersimpan barang barang yang bukan ku beli, jadi kau tidak perlu membawa apapun kerumah ini."

Baekhyun sedikit terkejut aneh. "Tapi.."

"Cukup membawa dirimu dan itu sudah cukup bagiku. Dan tanpa kau membawa apapun kerumah ini, semua kebutuhanmu tercukupi. Dan bukankah kau seperti merasa baru lagi Baekhyun ah?"

"Ha?"

Baekhyun tak mengerti sama sekali. Mengapa kata kata Luhan begitu aneh ditelinganya. Baekhyun tersadar, semenjak ia memasuki rumah ini, ia bahkan tidak membawa apapun selain tubuhnya dan... gaun pengantin pemberian Luhan. Yah dia tak membawa apapun. Satu barangpun tak ia miliki dirumah ini.

Baekhyun menelan ludah. Mengapa ini terasa begitu menyeramkan baginya?

"Hei, kau melamun?"

"Ah uh maaf hyung," Baekhyun memaksakan sebuah senyum gugup.

"Mandilah Baekhyunnie."

Baekhyun mengangguk dan segera melangkah kearah kamar mandi.

"Ah iya Baekhyun, ada yang belum aku sampaikan tadi,"

"A apa hyung?"

"Maid yang akan datang kemari besok adalah Kim ahjumma. Umma Kai."

DEG

"A apa?

.

.

.

My mother is my seme, sebentar lagi selesai tunggu saja. Ahh iya, ada yang berminat mengikuti lomba FF BAEKHYUN?

Hadiahnya berupa pulsa 50ribu untuk pemenang pertama. Berminat? Silahkan add FB Byun shiners jika ingin mengikuti lombanya, FF dikirim paling lambat tanggal 2 mei. Untuk lebih jelas nya silahkan tanyakan pada Byun Shiners. Saya yang menyelenggarakan, tapi karna saya tidak selalu on FB, atau apapun maka saya, meminta bantuan Baekhyun-chan a.k.a Byun Shiners untuk mengurus semuanya.

So, berminat? Hubungi Byun shiners. Terima kasih.

TBC


End file.
